Serial data transmission requires sending a stream of pulses on a data line. A receiver receives the pulses and decodes the pulses into data values. Clock signals and the like are needed to be transmitted with the pulses in order to synchronize the data stream for proper decoding. If one pulse is not decoded properly, the data value represented by the pulse will be incorrect. In addition, the subsequent data values will likely be decoded improperly. The incorrect decoding continues until a reset function is transmitted that synchronizes the pulses for proper decoding. In some embodiments, timing or clock signals are transmitted on a separate line, thus requiring several wires or conductors between the transmitter and receiver.
In light-emitting diode (LED) display applications, color and intensity data is required to be transmitted to LEDs or groups of LEDs. For example, if a region of a display is to be bright and white, red, green, and blue LEDs in that region need to be illuminated. As soon as the color or intensity in that region is required to be changed, new data reflecting the changes needs to be transmitted.
As LED displays get bigger, more LEDs are used and more data needs to be transmitted to the display. With the larger sizes, more wiring is also required between a host and the LEDs, which may be referred to as clients. The additional data is subject to more errors, which will cause the display to display inaccurate data. The additional wiring is subject to failure, which will prevent a client or clients from receiving data.